Miyazaki Yuka
Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) è una cantante giapponese della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. Attualmente è la leader delle Juice=Juice nonché un membro delle GREEN FIELDS. Biografia ]] ]] ]] 2011 Miyazaki Yuka partecipò alle audizioni per la Seconda Generazione delle S/mileage e arrivò in finale, ma durante l'ultima selezione non fu scelta come sub-membro. 2012 Il 25 Marzo Yuka partecipò alle 2nd Forest Award NEW FACE Audition, cantando "Planetarium" di Otsuka Ai. Anche se non superò le audizioni, vinse il premio Samantha Thavasa, anche conosciuto come Promotional Award. Dopo aver vinto il premio, ricevette due settimane di lezioni a Tokyo. Nell'estate dello stesso anno partecipò alle audizioni per l'11° Generazione delle Morning Musume, ma anche questa volta non riuscì a superare le finali. Il 10 Ottobre fu finalmente annunciato che Yuka avrebbe debuttato nell'Hello! Project come membro delle GREEN FIELDS, gruppo del quale fanno parte anche Shimizu Saki e Mitsui Aika. Il 28 Ottobre le GREEN FIELDS fecero la loro prima apparizione sul palco del concerto Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. Fu la prima esibizione dal vivo di Yuka . 2013 Il 3 Febbraio, durante il concerto Bravo! a Fukuoka, è stato annunciato che Miyazaki Yuka avrebbe debuttato in un nuovo gruppo, le Juice=Juice, insieme a Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin e Uemura Akari delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Dopo essersi unita al gruppo, Yuka ha partecipato a numerosi eventi promozionali insieme alle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Il 2 e il 3 Marzo, Yuka ha partecipato al SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ insieme agli altri membri dell'Hello! Project e dell'UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Il 13 Giugno è stata nominata leader delle Juice=Juice. Il 6 Giugno il suo profilo sul sito dell'UP-FRONT PROMOTION è stato rimosso, il che vuol dire che non è più una "solista" ma un membro effettivo dell'Hello! Project. Profilo *'Nome:' Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) *'Soprannomi:' Yuka-nyan (ゆかにゃん), Yuka, Zaki-chan, Miyayu (みやゆ), Yun (ゆん), Yukarin (ゆかりん), Yuka-chan (ゆかちゃん), Yuka-pin-rin (ゆかぴんりん) *'Data di nascita:' 2 Aprile 1994 (19 anni) *'Città natale:' Ishikawa, Giappone *'Gruppo sanguigno:' O *'Altezza:' 160cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-02-03: Membro *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-03-25: Membro *'Colore nelle Juice=Juice:' Pesca *'Hobby:' Sfogliare enciclopedie illustrate sull'universo *'Specialità:' Annunci sul Baseball, suonare il piano *'Colori preferiti:' Color pesca (Rosa), bianco, blu *'Materia preferita:' Matematica *'Cose che le fanno paura:' Fantasmi, montagne russe *'Manga preferito:' One Piece *'Personaggio preferito:' My Melody *'Cibi preferiti:' Funghi, gelato al Konnyaku, popcorn al caramello *'Bevanda preferita:' Sidro agli agrumi della Prefettura di Ishikawa *'Brands preferiti:' dazzlin, titty & co., Jouetie *'Persone che la ispirano:' Michishige Sayumi, Yajima Maimi *'Canzone preferita dell'Hello! Project:' Sakura Chirari *'Audition Song:' "Planetarium" by Otsuka Ai *'Gruppi dell'Hello! Project:' **GREEN FIELDS (2012-Present) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) Singoli Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru *Ten Made Nobore! *Romance no Tochuu GREEN FIELDS *Boys be ambitious! *Tokainaka no Kare Altri Lavori Magazine *2013.06.23 UTB con Miyamoto Karin e Uemura Akari) Curiosità *Ha studiato piano dai 5 ai 15 anni. *E' l'unico membro originario di Ishikawa. *In passato faceva degli annunci sul baseball. *Ha un fratello maggiore. *Ha due cani che si chiamano Kuu-chan e Milk. *Le piacerebbe fare una cover di Akai Freesia. *Ha soprannominato Kanazawa Tomoko "Tomo". *Ha partecipato alle Morning Musume 10th Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition, ma non è stata scelta. *E' il membro più anziano delle Juice=Juice e anche l'unico a non aver fatto parte delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Da quando è entrata a far parte delle Juice=Juice ha partecipato a numerosi eventi delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei anche se non ne fa parte. *Tsunku ha lasciato il seguente commento su di lei: "Anche se non fa parte delle Kenshuusei, è stata una delle finaliste delle audizioni per l'11° Generazione delle Morning Musume e per la 2° Generazione delle S/mileage. Di recente è entrata a far parte delle GREEN FIELDS e dopo aver visto il suo impegno ho deciso di premiarla inserendola nelle Juice=Juice". *Ha detto che ricava la sua energia mangiando del gelato al mattino. *Il suo membro preferito delle Morning Musume è Michishige Sayumi. *Va molto d'accordo con Uemura Akari e Kanazawa Tomoko delle Juice=Juice. Inoltre è una buona amica di Nakanishi Kana. *Durante le riprese di Boys be ambitious! era molto nervosa, ma con l'aiuto di Mitsui Aika e Shimizu Saki si è subito rilassata. *E' andata a vedere i musical Moshimo Kokumin ga Shushou wo Erandara e Sakura no Hanataba. *E' un'appassionata di musica occidentale. *Le piacerebbe andare in Francia e visitare il Museo del Louvre. *Vorrebbe visitare il Polo Sud. *Le piacciono le scarpe basse perché pensa che cadere con i tacchi alti sia pericoloso. *Le piacciono i piercing e definisce le persone che li hanno 'stilose", ma ha troppa paura di farse uno. *Attualmente frequenta il college. *Usa l'olio per capelli La Sana per rendere i suoi capelli morbidi e setosi. *Ha pianto quando è stata nominata leader delle Juice=Juice. *In un articolo su Sasaki Rikako, Yuka è stata citata come membro delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *E' il membro delle Juice=Juice con più soprannomi. *Kanazawa Tomoko la chiama Yuka-Pin-Rin. *Sta pensando di tagliarsi i capelli, ma ha dichiarato di volerli tenere abbastanza lunghi da poterli sistemare in una coda di cavallo. *Taguchi Natsumi ha confessato la sua ammirazione per Yuka. *Quando le è stato chiesto perché volesse diventare un membro dell'Hello! Project, ha risposto: **"Spesso guardavo gli show televisivi in cui appariva Michishige Sayumi-san e ricordo che da quando ero piccola sono sempre stata una sua fan, collezionavo tutte le sue foto. Gli altri mi regalavano spesso DVD e CD delle Morning Musume e così me ne sono innamorata". Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Blog delle Juice=Juice Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Juice=Juice Categoria:Membri Categoria:GREEN FIELDS de:Miyazaki Yuka en:Miyazaki Yuka es:Miyazaki Yuka